Sasuke, Be Truthful
by Sandman1191999
Summary: A story where Sasuke takes pills and answers a series of questions from Sakura. Rated M in case. Should I change to T? Please don't tell ending in reviews.


**A/N: Before you begin reading this I wanted to say a few things. I rated this M because I don't know whether or not it's too bad for a T rating. This will have mention of sex and porn in it. There will also be cursing. You have been warned. I typed this for my own amusement, not really for anyone else's. Reviews will be appreciated. I was thinking of doing a prequel/sequel of this but I am still pondering. Your reviews will be the judge for that question's answer. Sorry for any errors. I just typed this and don't feel like proof reading it at the moment. Too long! My brain is mentally exhausted. I meant to update on my other stories but got brain dead and this was the outcome of it. :P I'm sorry if there is any OOCness (though I don't think there's any). Ok, enough of my jabbering. On with the reading. ~Sandman out. P.S. This is my first One-shot.**

Sakura stood outside of the compound. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the small pouch and a shiver went down her spine as she rang the door bell, waiting eagerly for the owner of the house to open the door. It was too cold for her liking, with the snow and all. She was slipping the pouch into her coat pocket when the person had finally answered, raising an eyebrow at her. A tall, handsome, young man with spiky black hair stood before her. His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

'Jeez, Sasuke. So welcoming, aren't you?' the woman thought, patting her hair down. Man, this wig sure was itchy. She'd have to remind herself to buy another one later on.

She cleared her throat. "Hello. I am Yamada Kiyoshi. You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" she asked him, though already knowing the answer.

He looked curiously at her, nodding his head in reply. She gave him a warm smile, placing her hand out in front of he him. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. I am here for the appointment you scheduled earlier today with Tsunade sen- I mean, Tsunade Sama."

She left her hand there for several more moments before retreating it back, seeing that the man wasn't willing to make hand to hand contact with her. She gestured past him towards the hall. "May I come in?" she inquired.

He studied her closely, appearing to search for something that wasn't there. He exhaled, stepping out of the way to give her entrance. She tried hard to suppress a smirk as she entered the house. She followed the man through the dark and long corridors, stumbling occasionally. They paused at a vast room with expensive furniture, the Uchiha sitting on a red couch. Sakura guessed it was one of the clan's many living rooms on the compound.

She sat on a pink chair. The only thing separating them now was a coffee table. "Would you like something to drink?" he suddenly asked her, standing up and disappearing from the room. He hadn't given her enough time to respond. He came back with two cups. "Thank you." She muttered, reaching for the drink. He grunted. He took his spot back on the couch.

The medical ninja crossed her legs, putting her right leg over her left. Grabbing her purse off of the floor, she began to rummage through it. Her hand returned with glasses. She put them on, a serious expression on her face.

"So, what would you like to discuss first, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura pretended to listen as Sasuke rambled on and on about his life problems and difficult past. Even though some of it was tear jerking, she just couldn't focus on his words. The only thing set on her mind was the cold beverage that was placed in his hand. She _needed _his cup. She subconsciously straightened up when an idea occurred to her.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she rudely interrupted him. He looked displeased with her sudden question. He got up anyway, once again leaving the room. She hastily snatched the cup from where he had last left it on the table, feeling for the pouch inside of her coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" A voice abruptly asked behind her. She nearly dropped the cup. She glanced behind to see the Uchiha standing next to her, holding out a rice ball on a porcelain plate. She was quite startled with his sudden appearance. He had been so quick.

'Dammit! I needed more time!' she thought. The man continued standing there, waiting for her explanation.

"I-I uh, w-went to give you y-your medicine!" she stammered out, hoping to God he wouldn't catch how nervous she was. He looked at her suspiciously. "Medicine? I never talked to Tsunade about medicine." He said. She began to glance sideways, trying hard to avoid the Uchiha's penetrating gaze. "Well you see, t-that's w-why, uh, um…" she trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

The man kept on with his questions. "And if you wanted me to take medicine, why didn't you just give it to me instead of attempting to sneak it into my drink?" The man was more than alerted now and he was getting ready to dismiss their session when the girl finally answered back.

A calm expression replaced her once anxious one, picking the Uchiha's curiosity. "That's why Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you the medicine secretly. She was afraid you'd act like this. Remember the incident last year where you refused to take your pills?" She faked a shudder. "Poor Koichi." She shook her head in mock sadness.

The Uchiha had a brief wave of guilt rush through him upon her statement and he looked down at the floor, ashamed. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Give it to me." The Haruno obeyed, handing the pouch over to him. He tore it open, little pills falling from the pouch and landing in his palm. He plopped them in his mouth. If he had been paying attention more closely, he might have noticed the strange smell emitting from the pills and the weird colors they held.

Sakura slyly smiled at the look on the Uchiha's face. The man grumbled out something, swaying a tad bit to the side. 'What the hell?' he thought, falling backwards onto the couch. He was feeling rather dizzy and…well, what _was _that other feeling? His eyelids drooped down, hiding half of the onyx eyes from the world.

Sakura smirked madly. Her plan was going absolutely fine. She sat back on the pink chair, readjusting her glasses and pulling a notepad from her purse. "Now to see if it truly works." She whispered to herself, smiling mischievously. A long list of questions was etched on the paper and Sakura's emerald eyes halted at the first four on the top of the list. She grabbed the pen from behind her ear and read out loud, "What is your name?"

It took a while for the man to respond. "…Why?" he asked. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at his question. That was strange. Tsunade sensei didn't say anything about the subjects being able to talk back to the "giver" except when answering a question. Then again, this was Sasuke Uchiha she was dealing with.

"Just answer it." She demanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

She scribbled down a note before proceeding on to the next few questions.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Rice balls and tomatoes."

"What are your least favorite foods?"

"I don't particularly like sweets or Natto."

"What's your favorite color?" she asked him.

"Blue."

She placed a check mark beside all of the questions. He had answered them all right; the pills were, in fact, working. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Crap! She only had 3 to 4 minutes left! She tapped the pen up and down the page. Which question should she ask first? 'Oh! What about this one? Wait!-No, that one is too soon. I need to ease in with the questions. Hehe.' She began to think, staring at the Uchiha who sat across from her.

She took a shot. "So… Sasuke Uchiha. What brand of underwear do you wear?" She tried her hardest not to laugh. The man didn't respond quickly, making her a tiny bit impatient. "Sasuke?" she asked. "What kind do you wear? Joe Boxers, Hanes Underwear, Fruit of the Loom?"

Silence filled the air. They stayed like that for another minute. Time was of the essence! Her ears pricked up when she heard his voice. Was he actually going to answer?

"Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't tell you this stuff?" he questioned. She mentally palmed herself. Inner Sakura growled. '**It doesn't matter how you are feeling Sasuke! Just answer the damn question!'**Sakura began to seethe. If Sasuke didn't start answering questions, she would lose the bet she had with Ino and the results to that was something she _definitely_ was not looking forward to!

"I don't wear underwear."

Sakura's eyes widened. He…he didn't wear underwear…? She barely stopped herself from giggling as she went on to the next question.

"Sasuke, have you ever felt the need or thought of having sexual encounters with Naruto Uzumaki?" Most people would've thought it to be a stupid question but you'd be surprised how many Sasuke fan girls in the village shipped him with the hyperactive ninja.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in fury. "What the _**fuck **_type of question is that?! Of course not!" He suddenly smirked. "The blonde idiot only wishes."

Sakura nodded. 'Looks like Tenten will owe me money.' Sakura wrote down his answer swiftly. "Next one. Have you ever had the desire to watch/read porn? Better yet, _have _you watched or read porn?" She observed him closely, waiting for his answer. Truthfully, she didn't think he did. But you never know.

"Define porn."

She looked curiously at him. Did he really not know what porn was?

"Well…I guess, since you're a guy, it's when you look at naked females from a specific source for your own arousal or entertainment. Why?" Sakura sat surprised as she saw the man shift uncomfortably in his seat. Dare she say it-Was that a _blush _creeping upon the Uchiha's face? He began to mumble out something. "What?" she asked. She strained out her neck, trying to hear better.

"Does it necessarily only come by books and tapes? Or is watching a naked girl in real life considered to be one way of porn too?"

Sakura stared in awe. Had he been spying on a girl in the shower once? She couldn't help but to feel jealous at this realization. "Most would call that being a peeping tom. Why? Have you been a 'peeping tom' before? Have you seen a naked woman?"

His face only reddened. "M-maybe I have once… or twice." He glared at the floor, refusing to meet with her eyes. "But it's not something I'm exactly proud of. I let pathetic human emotions catch up to me in a time when I should've been solely focused on a goal.

'A goal? Is he referring to when he still wanted to kill Itachi?' She became very curious, pondering on the answer.

"When?" she asked him.

He appeared hesitant to answer. "I was in my early teens. Probably twelve or thirteen."

"Where? Who was the person?"

He looked sternly at her. "I will _not _be exposing that piece of information. Next question." Sakura reluctantly continued. She knew it would be impossible to get him to tell her. He was just so stubborn; he could even resist some of the pills' affects out of sheer will alone if he tried. She searched for another question. Her eyes landed on one and she felt herself sweat. But it had to be done. It was essential.

"How **big **are you?" She hoped he knew what she meant. She'd be quite embarrassed if she had to go into details. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I believe you will have to be more specific, Ms. Yamada."

Sakura twitched. Was he really going to put her though this? "You know, your size, er, down there." She was trying to keep it as vague as possible.

"My shoe size? Ten and a half. Hm. For once, you ask a simple question." He said.

"Not what I meant." She murmured. He gazed at her. "Then…what are you referring to?" he whispered. She knew he had to have known. He was doing this on purpose, wanting to make her feel agitated. She decided to stop beating around the bush and asked him flat out.

"How big is your penis?" No words could describe how uncomfortable that one word made them. An uneasy tension surrounded the room.

"Now I _really _have a feeling I shouldn't be telling you this." He frowned, eyebrows creasing. Sakura groaned in frustration.

"Spit it out! This is a therapy session anyway. It's not like I can tell anyone." _But she so was!_

He sighed. "I don't feel like I am obligated to tell you that, even if you are my therapist for the time being. Isn't the question a little too personal? Matter of fact, aren't all of the subjects you've been asking me about a bit personal?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, the whole point of therapy is to discuss personal things. So please, answer the question already."

"It's nine."

"Nine?"

"What, are you deaf? Yes. Nine…and half inches." He seemed thoroughly disturbed. She was honestly surprised he gave up so fast. But _holy shit _was he big!

She felt ashamed at what she had put him through but she still had to win Ino's bet. Chickening out was no exception. She looked at the clock. Only a minute left!

"Okay, last question. It's the most important so please answer truthfully. Have you ever thought about doing 'it' with Karin Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, or Sakura Haruno?" Her heart began to beat violently against her chest. She waited anxiously for the answer.

"It? You need to work on describing your thoughts and meanings better, Ms. Yamada."

She moaned. Was this man that oblivious?!

"To fuck one of them! Have intercourse! Sex! Mate! Whichever phrase floats your boat!"

The man continued to look dumbfounded at her. She was starting to give up. "You watched a woman shower or something before. You saw her naked, correct? If you had the capability of doing that, you at least had to know why you were peeping on her, right?"

The man shrugged. "I don't really know why I did it. I just did. I never had anyone to talk to about those sorts of things."

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Was he…kidding her…?

"Fine then, Sasuke, if that's the case. Let me make it simpler for you. Have you ever thought about repeatedly ramming your cock inside of Karin, Ino, or Sakura out of pure pleasure?"

He didn't answer. She sneaked a peek at the clock. Fifty seconds. No sound could be heard in the room.

"…."

"Sasuke just answer it! I promise to leave once you do!" she begged. It was apparent that she was becoming desperate. Thirty seconds left on the clock.

"Karin and Ino…" he began.

"Karin and Ino, what?" she pressured.

"I have never thought about them nor have I ever considered it."

Her heart stopped. "What about Sakura?"

He stared at her for a long moment. He suddenly groaned in pain and held his head. Sakura turned to the clock on the wall. _Shit! _It was too late! If she were to ask him anything now, he'd know something was up.

She vigorously threw the pen and notepad into her purse, standing up hurriedly. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Uchiha. I hope to meet you again soon." She muttered, running blindly down the hall until she got to the door that she was positive would lead her onto the front porch.

She thought she heard him say something after her but she wasn't going to take any chances. She needed to get away from there before the Uchiha realized what she had done and demanded her to stay. She sighed. Boy, this stuff was too risky. Never again would she drug the infamous Sasuke Uchiha over a bet.

* * *

"So how did it go, forehead?" the Yamanaka asked, leaning over the receptionist desk. Sakura smirked, waving the notepad in her frenemie's face while she looked up from the computer. "Right here, Ino-pig. All the evidence in the world."

The blonde's face brightened. She snatched the thin pad from the medical ninja, flipping through it. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed. "You actually did it!" Sakura gave her a look.

"Oh. Did you doubt me?" she asked.

Ino pretended to be hurt. "Never." She mouthed. They both giggled. "Sakura," a voice called. "I got to borrow you for a sec. I need a patient's info." The owner of the voice had been Tsunade.

"Coming ma'am." The pink-haired woman replied, stepping from behind the desk. She was getting tired of working at the receptionists' desk, anyway. She wanted to help heal patients! But no. Suzuki just had to be absent for two months on a honeymoon.

The two kunoichi strolled through the hallways for a while before resting at a big door. They entered the room and began to make conversation as Sakura went through the cabinets in her office to find the patient's file.

"I haven't gotten the chance to ask you how that bet of yours went. How did it go?" Tsunade asked. Sakura bit back a howl of laughter. "Fantastic! I got the majority of the questions written down on a notepad. But Ino has it right now. Otherwise, I'd let you look at it." She started to chuckle.

A grimace replaced her happy features when she noticed Tsunade in deep thought. "What is it Tsunade sensei?" she inquired.

"I am just wondering how you got the information."

"Huh? But you already know the answer. I gave him the three pills. One to make my face unfamiliar to him, another to make him sleepy so he wouldn't put much thought into what he was answering, and the last one to make him answer all of the queries truthfully. Oh! – I also wore a wig to further protect myself from being recognized." The teenager seemed proud of herself but Tsunade continued to muse.

"Sakura… you didn't give him the pills…" she said. Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! How would I have gotten the information if I hadn't?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out! I found the pills on the receptionist desk shortly after you left. You had to have somehow switched the pills!"

Sakura's jaw dropped in horror. "What? What are you saying?! You're telling me what he did was all an act?! Do you have any proof?!"

Tsunade reached into her left pants pocket to pull out the different colored pills. Sakura couldn't believe it. It was bull shit from the _beginning_?! She was starting to hyperventilate. But that would mean - Oh for heaven's sake _**no**_! She made a fool of herself!

She suddenly felt faint. She needed to calm herself down. That's when she had a thought. Yes! She remembered! Oh Kami! She remembered. "But Tsunade sensei, h-he did get really drowsy at one point. He was able to answer the questions but anyone could tell he was worn out. The affect of the blue pill, right? It makes you sleepy. He couldn't have known the pills' exact affects though. So, how do you explain that?"

Tsunade pondered hard. "You could've gotten a hold of a testing pill. You have to understand. We've been experimenting on these pills for years to use during missions or for enemy ninja torture chambers. You could've easily mistaken an old pill for the batch I supplied to you yesterday. This means, the pill you gave him could've had the affects in it, just not as powerful. You could suppose he'd get drowsy from taking it. The other two you gave him were duds."

Sakura felt as if her world had shattered. She had lost the bet. Her terms were to drug the Uchiha and get him to answer questions that everyone in town was curious about. But with the main pills being duds, he could've easily been telling her lies. An angry vein appeared on her right temple. 'The _**motherfucker.**_' She thought, infuriated. All that time pretending to not know what sex and porn was! Making her explain it! He caused her to look like a baka!

She growled out loud, cursing him. The teenage girl who, unbeknownst to the two medical ninjas, had been listening from the other side of the wall smirked. 'Hm. She'll thank me one day. After all, since she's lost the bet, she has to find a way to get Sasuke- Kun to sleep with her. And honestly, who _doesn't _want that?' the Yamanaka thought, walking away from the wall.

The End of Chapter (story?)


End file.
